A Friendly Game
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Follows Word Man. Mac challenges Methos to another game but this time it's Scramble.


**A/N: **I was talking to an older couple the other night at the restaurant where I work and they mentioned how after they eat they were going to go home and play Scramble. It woke up my muses to bring you this. Keep in mind I haven't played that game in ever so if rules or whatever are not correct just don't pay attention to it. I don't play it much because I'm not a good speller. Follows my story: The Word Man but can easily be a stand alone.

**A Friendly Game: **

By: LOSTrocker

Mac flopped down the Scrabble came in front of Methos. "May I help you?" Methos asked without looking up from his book.

"I want another round with you," Mac declared.

This time Methos looked up with a smirk and couldn't help but laugh. Mac raised an eyebrow. The Highlander wouldn't get it even if The Old Man tried to explain. The way he said it made it sound more then just a game. "What's so funny?" Mac demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Methos waved it off. The last thing he needed was more speculations of him and MacLeod being more then just friends. He had a couple of Watcher buddies who had placed bet on it. One of them was an asshole and Methos came close to trying to sleep with The Highlander just so the bastard would lose money… Almost.

"Well, come on." Mac said. "What do you say?"

Methos looked at the game. He shook his head. Mac was really taking this really hard. Ever since the crossword puzzle incident Mac had tried and tried to out beat him at a game and every time Methos ended up the victor while he the loser. Mac hated to lose. He had this theory that because he was he was the good guy he should win every time. Methos would show him that titles really didn't mean a damn thing.

"Just let it go MacLeod," Methos tried to plea with him. "Save yourself the humiliation."

Mac rolled his eyes. The Highlander was persistent. He wanted to show Methos that he was going down. "No way," he argued. "Come on. You. Me. Right now."

"Fine," Methos gave in sitting his book aside. "Just remembered I warned you."

Mac sat up the game. The Highlander was up to a good start. He was a few points ahead of Methos. Methos thought about letting The Scottish Bastard win just so he could leave him the hell alone but Mac caught on to what he was doing. "Don't even think about it." It was Mac's turn for a warning. "You let me win and I swear to God I'll cut your head off myself."

Methos was about to say something but to save himself from another pointless swords fight with The Highlander he discarded his comment. It ran the lines of him being better at that too. Which, in all do respect it was true. After all he was the oldest one here, anywhere for that matter. So Methos picked up his game a little. He was ahead of Mac now.

"Hey," Mac fussed.

"You told me not to let you win." Methos reminded him as he added another letter to one of Mac's words.

"The game isn't over yet." Mac pointed out with a smirk.

The game went well into the night until Methos came up with a word that Mac didn't recognize. It contained the letters X and Z which. "What the hell is that?"

"You couldn't pronounce it even if you tried." Methos assured him.

"That's not a word. It's jibberish!" Mac retorted.

"It was back before Christ's day," Methos returned.

Mac glared at him. "That's cheating!"

"How is that cheating?" Methos asked him angrily.

"You just can't use that!" Mac yelled.

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because I don't recognize it and I'm pretty sure no dictionary would either." Mac told him.

"It's still a word and _I know it _so it counts." Methos replied. "You're up."

Mac was down to his last few pieces. He could still beat him even if The Old Man was able to through in some old words of his. He decided it was time to make it a little interesting "How about a friendly bet?"

Methos would be lying to himself if he wasn't shocked to hear those words coming out of The Highlander's mouth. "You do realize you're gambling." Methos stated.

"You're point?" Mac asked him.

Methos put his hands up. "Sorry I just didn't know good boys like you did that."

"Shut up," Mac told him. He wasn't in the mode for Methos' so called wit tonight. "Are you in or out?"

Methos smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be interesting. He couldn't turn him down. Besides, Methos knew he had this game in the bag. "In." was The Old Man's answer. "Pray tell what is this wager of yours?"

"The loser has to be the winner's date at Joe's."

Methos laughed. "Is that all you got?"

"I'm not done yet," Mac continued with a smirk. "In a dress."

Methos tried to hold his fits of laughter that was building up inside of him. The Highlander was really childish when it came to the game of gambling. He hated to admit it but he had this feeling that Richie could even do better and that was saying something. Still, he went along. There was no use to arguing at this point. It went beneath him.

"Still interested?" Mac questioned.

"Do I look like I'm backing down?" Methos returned.

Mac smirked and placed his finale letter block down. "Immortal," he pointed at his last word. "And if I've done my math right I believe I'm the winner."

Methos had to say it was clever in his part but Mac forgot something. "I still have a go." Methos held up his piece.

Mac's heart was starting to race. He wasn't sure what Methos had up his sleeve. "My last word is: cosplay." Methos made known.

"What?" Mac asked again. "What the hell is that?"

"Honestly," Methos shook his head. The Old Man thought since Mac hung out with Richie he was sure to know what that is.

"Don't tell me it has some ancient meaning that I'm unaware of…" Mac worried aloud.

"Nope," Methos answered. "It's basically what fans do to show support their favorite fictional characters by dressing up as them."

Mac face palmed. "Are you kidding me?"

Methos recounted Mac's points and his. "And I believe if I have done my math right, which I know have that makes me the winner." Mac hit his head on the table the game was on. Methos laughed. "Careful MacLeod you might hurt the table." Mac looked back up defeated. Methos almost felt sorry for him. Keyword here is: almost. "I hope you have a great dress picked out for this evening."

"I don't but I'll get one." Mac promised and pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?" Methos asked.

"Amanda." He answered.

"Hello MacLeod," Amanda greeted him on the other line when she picked up.

"Hi," he said. "Listen do you have a dress I can borrow?"

Amanda wasn't sure she heard right. Then she figured this was Mac and by now she learned not to ask questions. "Should I even ask?"

"Just bring one over."

Somehow Amanda was able to get MacLeod in a satin number that she liked very much. She doubted she would want it back. She could just get him to buy her a new one. Methos was clearly enjoying himself and the night was just getting started. "Don't forget you still have to go to Joe's in that." Methos reminded the Highlander.

Mac knew. He wasn't one to back out of a bet. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he was in a dress.

**Fin. **


End file.
